Radiostationer i GTA: San Andreas
Soundtracket i Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas reflekterar det tidiga 90-talet och USAs västkust, dvs den tid och plats var spelet utspelar sig. Förutom låtar från 90-talets början innehåller soundtracket även musik från 60-, 70- och 80-talen. Radiostationer WCTR West Coast Talk Radio, WCTR, är en pratradiostation belägen i Los Santos. WCTR har ett antal olika program: *'WCTR News': Nyheter med Lianne Forget (Sharon Washington) och Richard Burns Wil Wheaton. Kanalen sänder färska nyheter om händelser i San Andreas. *'The Tight End Zone': Sportprogram med Derrick Thackery (Peter Appel). *'The Wild Traveler': Reseprogram med James Pedeaston (Sam Tsoutsouvas). *'Entertaining America': Underhållningsprogram med Billy Dexter (Peter Marx) och Lazlow med gäster. *'Gardening with Maurice': Trädgårdsprogram med Maurice (Andy Dick). *'I Say/You Say': Politiskt debattprogram med makarna Phillips. Peyton Phillips (Paul Ames) är liberal och Mary Phillips (Jackie Hoffman) är konservativ. *'Lonely Hearts Show': Relationsrådgivning med Christy MacIntyre (Sara Moon) samt Fernando Martinez (Frank Chavez). *'Area 53': Ett program om det övernaturliga med Marvin Trill (Bob Sevra). Olika intros, outros och kommentarer görs av Barbara Fox. Många av spelets karaktärer medverkar i radioprogrammen och i reklamerna. Master Sounds 98.3 Master Sounds 98.3 är en rare groove radiostation med Johnny "The Love Giant" Parkinson som DJ. Låtlista: *Lyn Collins - Rock Me Again And Again *Bob James - Nautilus *Harlem Underground Band - Smokin' Cheeba Cheeb *Lyn Collins - Think About It *The Blackbyrds - Rock Creek Park *War - Low Rider *The JB's - Grunt *Maceo & The Macks - Soul Power *James Brown - Funky President *Gloria Jones - Tainted Love *Booker T. & the MG's - Green Onions *The Chakachas - Jungle Fever *Maceo & The Macks - Cross The Tracks (We Better Go Back) *Bobby Byrd - I Know You Got Soul *James Brown - The Payback *Bobby Byrd - Hot Pants *Charles Wright & the Watts 103rd Street Rhythm Band - Express Yourself *Sir Joe Quarterman & Free Soul - So Much Trouble In My Mind K-JAH Radio West K-JAH Radio West är en reggae-station och systerstation till Grand Theft Auto IIIs K-JAH. DJs på stationen är Marshall Peters och Johnny Lawton. Låtlista: *Black Harmony - Don't Let It Go To Your Head *Blood Sisters - Ring My Bell *Shabba Ranks - Wicked Inna Bed *Buju Banton - Batty Rider *Augustus Pablo - King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown *Dennis Brown - Revolution *Willie Williams - Armagideon Time *U-Roy - Sidewalk Killer *Toots & the Maytals - Funky Kingston *Dillinger - Cocaine In My Brain *The Pliers - Bam Bam *Barrington Levy - Here I Come *Reggie Stepper - Drum Pan Solo *Black Uhuru - Great Train Robbery *Max Romeo & The Upsetters - Chase The Devil *The Maytals - Pressure Drop CSR 103.9 Contemporary Soul Radio (CSR 103.9) spelar new jack swing. DJ är Phillip "PM" Michaels. Låtlista: *SWV - I'm So into You *Soul II Soul - Keep On Movin' *Samuelle - So You Like What You See *En Vogue - My Lovin' *Johnny Gill - Rub You The Right Way *Ralph Tresvant - Sensitivity *Guy - Groove Me *Aaron Hall - Don't Be Afraid *Boyz II Men - Motown Philly *Bell Biv Devoe - Poison *Today - I Got The Feeling *Wreckx-N-Effect - New Jack Swing *Bobby Brown - Don't Be Cruel Radio: X Radio: X ("The Alternative") spelar alternative rock. DJ är Sage. Låtlista: *Helmet - Unsung *Depeche Mode - Personal Jesus *Faith No More - Midlife Crisis *Danzig - Mother *Living Colour - Cult Of Personality *Primal Scream - Movin' On Up *Guns N' Roses - Welcome to the Jungle *L7 - Pretend We're Dead *Ozzy Osbourne - Hellraiser *Soundgarden - Rusty Cage *Rage Against the Machine - Killing in the Name *Jane's Addiction - Been Caught Stealing *The Stone Roses - Fools Gold *Alice in Chains - Them Bones *Stone Temple Pilots - Plush Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos är en Los Santos-belägen radiostation inriktad på västkustshiphop. DJ är Julio G. Låtlista: *2Pac - I Don't Give A Fuck *Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under *Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg - Nuthin But A 'G' Thang *Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg - Fuck Wit Dre Day *Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg - Deep Cover *Too Short - The Ghetto *N.W.A. - Alwayz Into Somethin' *N.W.A. - Express Yourself *Ice Cube - Today Was A Good Day *Ice Cube - Check Yo Self (message remix) *Kid Frost - La Raza *Cypress Hill - How I Could Just Kill A Man *The D.O.C. - It's Funky Enough *Eazy E - Eazy-Er Said Than Dunn *Above the Law - Murder Rap *Da Lench Mob - Guerrillas In Tha Mist SF-UR San Fierro Underground Radio, SF-UR, är en house-station i San Fierro. DJ är Hans Oberlander. Låtlista: *Jomanda - Make My Body Rock *808 State - Pacific *The Todd Terry Project - Weekend *Nightwriters - Let The Music Use You *Marshall Jefferson - Move Your Body *Maurice - This Is Acid *Mr. Fingers - Can You Feel It? *A Guy Called Gerald - Voodoo Ray *Cultural Vibe - Ma Foom Bey *Ce Ce Rogers - Someday *Robert Owens - I'll Be Your Friend *Frankie Knuckles - Your Love *Joe Smooth - Promised Land *28th Street Crew - I Need A Rhythm *Raze - Break 4 Love *Fallout - The Morning After Bounce FM Bounce FM är en funkstation med The Funktipus som DJ. Låtlista: *Zapp - I Can Make You Dance *Kool and the Gang - Hollywood Swingin' *Ohio Players - Love Rollercoaster *Ohio Players - Funky Worm *Rick James - Cold Blooded *Maze - Twilight *Fatback Band - Yum Yum *The Isley Brothers - Between the Sheets *Ronnie Hudson - West Coast Poplock *Lakeside - Fantastic Voyage *George Clinton - Loopzilla *Dazz Band - Let It Whip *Cameo - Candy *MFSB - Love Is The Message *Johnny Harris - Odyssey *Roy Ayers - Running Away *Gap Band - You Dropped A Bomb On Me K-DST K-DST "The Dust" är en radiostation i San Fierro som spelar rockmusik. DJ är Tommy "The Nightmare" Smith. Låtlista: *Foghat - Slow Ride *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Green River *Heart - Barracuda *KISS - Strutter *Toto - Hold The Line *Rod Stewart - Young Turks *Tom Petty - Running Down A Dream *Joe Cocker - Woman To Woman (Byttes i senare versioner ut mot Cream's "White Room" på PC och Xbox) *Humble Pie - Get Down To It *Grand Funk Railroad - Some Kind Of Wonderful *Lynyrd Skynyrd - Free Bird *America - A Horse With No Name *The Who - Eminence Front *Boston - Smokin' *David Bowie - Somebody Up There Likes Me *Eddie Money - Two Tickets To Paradise *Billy Idol - White Wedding K-ROSE K-ROSE är en countrystation. DJ är Mary-Beth Maybell. K-ROSE sänder från Bone County, möjligtvis från Fort Carson. Låtlista: *Jerry Reed - Amos Moses *Conway Twitty & Loretta Lynn - Louisiana Woman, Mississippi Man *Hank Williams - Hey Good Lookin' *Juice Newton - Queen Of Hearts *Statler Brothers - New York City *Statler Brothers - Bed of Rose's *Asleep at the Wheel - The Letter That Johnny Walker Read *Desert Rose Band - One Step Forward *Willie Nelson - Crazy *Patsy Cline - Three Cigarettes In An Ashtray *Micky Gilley - Make The World Go Away *Ed Bruce - Mamas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys *Merle Haggard - Always Wanting You *Whitey Shafer - All My Exes Live In Texas *Eddie Rabbitt - I Love A Rainy Night Playback FM Playback FM spelar rap. DJ är Forth Right MC. Låtlista *Kool G Rap & DJ Polo - Road To The Richies *Big Daddy Kane - Warm It Up, Kane *Spoonie Gee - The Godfather *Masta Ace - Me & The Biz *Slick Rick - Children's Story *Public Enemy - Rebel Without A Pause *Eric B. & Rakim - I Know You Got Soul *Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock - It Takes Two *Gang Starr - B.Y.S. *Biz Markie - The Vapours *Brand Nubian - Brand Nubian *Ultramagnetic MC's - Critical Beatdown Externa länkar *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/computer/doswin/game/924362.html Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas på GameFAQs] - Innehåller manuskript till samtliga radiostationer. Kategori:radio